Happily Ever After
by Princess Regia Al
Summary: Alice has found a way to live in both Wonderland and London. But will her feelings for Tarrant, the Mad Hatter, change that? Or will a dark secret from his past? And how will their daughter feel in London, especially after eating some strange fruit?
1. Part 1: Chapter 1 (Updated, again)

Alice in Wonderland2: Happily Ever After

While in China doing business for Lord Ascot, Alice Kingsleigh had made friends with some of her co-workers. One of them, Peter, had shown her a bookstore, which sold a strange book titled, _Excludunt et Housing quia Hare &amp; opifici_. Peter, had told her that there was a rumor that if she wrote a letter and put it into a red envelope that was inside, she'd get a mysterious reply.

"Intriguing." Alice replied when she was told, "How much is it?"

"You're not seriously going to buy it are you?" Peter asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you should know by know how curious I am." Alice replied.

"You have your money?" Peter asked.

"Of course." Alice replied, then she bought the book.

That night, she decided to test the rumor. As she read through the book to find the envelope, she discovered that it was a Wonderlandian book. Feeling excited, she eagerly wrote a letter to her friends, telling them everything that had happed to her after she left. Like being in China for a year.

After she had put the scarlet envelope encased letter inside the book, Alice heard a knock on the door. "Miss Alice?" said May, a maid in Lord Ascot's Chinese Mansion.

"Yes, May?"

"Would you like me to do any cleaning before you sleep?"

"No thank you, May. Everything's fine."

"Ok, Miss, goodnight."

After that brief conversation, Alice went to check for a reply. To her joy, she did.

* * *

Every night went on like this. Alice would send a letter to her Wonderlandian friends, then she would be sent a reply. Alice told her friends that she needed to spend two weeks after her return to London with her mother, sister and newborn nephew. They understood, but they couldn't wait for her return.

At first, Alice had no idea if she could even get back _to_ Wonderland. She mentioned this in one of her many letters, and was told that the vile of purple Jobberwock blood the White Queen had given her to get back home, could also take her back to Wonderland. Of course, Alice had kept that vile, and made sure not to drink it all. After she had received that letter, she had turned that vile into a necklace, that she kept hidden underneath her dress. She didn't want to show it, for she didn't want to cause stares and questions that would have to be answered.


	2. Part 1: Chapter 2 (Updated)

Alice looked out her window. It had been a week since she had arrived home. She couldn't believe how much she had missed it. Still, it was starting to feel old. She touched her necklace. She still continued her nightly routine of writing to Wonderland, but was starting to miss it more than ever. But, every time she felt like going back early, something always made her stay. Her nephew's cry, or babbling, the meow of her now ancient Dinah, or her kittens, or grandkittens.

Lady Ascot, and Alice's mother, decided to host a welcoming party for Alice, that was to be held on the last day of the two weeks she promised her Wonderland friends she would have to stay in London. "If I can't stand the separation for that long," Alice had thought, "I'll go back right after the party and surprise them."

Alice liked the idea, and the party gave the White Queen an idea. "Alice, since your mother and boss are celebrating your return," one letter said, "we would be honored to do the same for you when you return to Wonderland!" Alice couldn't have been happier. She had never been to a grand royal party in Wonderland!

She also loved the dress that she was having made. It was made of the most beautiful silk. Sky blue, with darker blue butterflies that reminded her of Absolem.

Alice smiled as she opened the window to let in the breeze. She loved nature.

* * *

Alice was at her Welcome Home party at Hyde Park. A place she had always loved, but today, it felt too, stiff and formal. The dancing was especially unbearable. Every time a new song played, Alice was forced to dance with a suitor. And, none of her best friends were invited.

Finally, Alice was able rest with her sister after complaining of sore feet. Her nephew, Lowell jr, or junior, was happily resting on his mother's lap. "He's so peaceful and handsome." Alice whispered. She was worried about waking him. "I know," Margaret whispered back, "I wish he would've been named after father, but Lowell insisted."

By insisted, Alice knew she meant forced or tricked. Lowell knew how to get what he wanted. He waned a son to be named after him, **not** his late father-in-law. Thanks to the Cathaway sisters, Alice knew all the details.

Apparently, Lowell had guilted and bargained with Margaret. He kept on telling her that if she named their first son after her father instead him, she'd be saying that she loved her father more than her husband and that if the first son was named Lowell jr, than their second son, if they had one, would be named whatever she wanted.

Alice had found that strange and selfish. Why shouldn't a child be named after their grandparent? Alice was sure that her future husband wouldn't be so selfish. But who would that be? All of the suitors her mother picked didn't seem fit. Most of them were stiff and too unimaginative, much like Hamish, who was still sour about her refusal, but had thankfully moved on. Some of them were actually fun and would make good _friends_. Then, someone popped into her mind, the Mad Hatter, Tarrant.

"Alice, what's the matter dear? You look, worried." Margaret asked.

"Nothing, Margaret. It's just, Mother keeps on pushing suitors on me." Alice answered. But, there was something else. It was how thinking about Tarrant made her feel.

"I know what you mean. Remember when I was 18? There was a suitor at the house at least every night for supper."

"I remember. Father wasn't very happy. Remember what he said about marriage?"

"A good marriage happens when both people are completely in love with each other." Alice and Margaret said in unison. Then they sighed at the memory of their dear and beloved father.

* * *

Once the party was over, Alice found herself holding her necklace. She could go back, all it took was a wish and a sip. But it was so late, would she have time to visit all of her friends? Of course she would, all she had to do was talk to Time, but how?

She knew Time couldn't not make her tired, that was a feeling, and she knew he had little power over others feelings.

Alice decided that she wouldn't surprise them. Instead she fell fast asleep in her room.


	3. Part 1: Chapter 3 (Updated)

Alice roomed the garden with delight. Today was the day! She looked around her to make sure that she was alone, then uncorked her vial necklace, and lifted to her lips and took a sip.

Alice found herself standing in the White Queen's palace garden. "Alice?" came a voice. Alice looked around, and saw a rabbit staring at her.

"Nivens!" Alice excitably cried, then ran to him. "It's been so long, where's Her Majesty, Cheshire and Tarrant?"

"They're all in Dining Hall having breakfast, come." Answered Nivens, and he led her to the Dining Hall.

The Dinning Hall was filled with good cheer and Alice's Wonderland friends. When they saw her, they jumped up, and were filled with more cheer.

"Alice! You're here at last!" They cried.

After hours of talking, hugging and reminiscing, everyone decided that they should start Alice's Welcome Back Party.

"Hope you don't mind that we have to start so late." Said the White Queen.

"I don't mind." Replied Alice.

"In case you're wondering," said Tarrant(which was the Hatter's real name), who was getting rather close to Alice, "you did help plan it."

"Yes, through the letters." Said Alice.

* * *

The party was amazing. Much more fun than the London one. Alice and Tarrant hardly left each other's side, and danced every dance together. Alice also met Tarrant's two brothers, Hatta and Tap. Tap was also known as "The Mad Tapper." He did some routines for everyone.

To end the party, Hatta sang several songs. Alice found it delightful, but couldn't help noticing a little girl who gave him a hug at the end.

_"I wonder who that girl is."_ Alice thought, _"She kindof looks like The White Queen, and Hatta."_


	4. Part 1: Chapter 4 (Updated)

Alice laid on her bed. She was missing Wonderland. She always did. But she couldn't leave home or work. So she promised her Wonderlandian friends that she would visit at least once a month.

This plan was very successful. She liked having two homes. She hadn't gone on any abroad travels since she got back from China eight months ago. So, she had plenty of time to visit her friends and thanks to Time, she could stay as long as she liked. She always stayed at the White Queen's Palace, in luxury. She also loved spending time with Tarrant.

Tarrant, oh how she loved him. Only, she didn't really know it yet. As she laid on her bed, she was still working out her feelings.

* * *

Alice and Tarrant were walking in the White Queen's garden one day. They were busy talking and admiring the garden.

"Aren't the roses beautiful?" asked Alice.

"Why yes, you, they are." Answered Tarrant, a little embarrassed.

They've been holding hands for a while, but pretended not to notice.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed about complementing me, Tarrant." Alice said.

"I know." replied Tarrant.

After walking for a while they decided to rest on a bench. They looked into each other's eyes. Their faces seemed to grow closer, and closer, until, they were kissing. At this point, Alice knew she loved Tarrant.

* * *

After they've been dating for a month, Tarrant proposed to Alice. Alice, of course accepted.

Alice wore her simple ring with pride, but when she returned to London, that happiness faded.

Margaret was the first to notice Alice's ring. It was simply scrap metal with a gem on it, but Alice loved it.

"Where did you get that ring, Alice?" Margaret asked her sister.

"I found it." Alice lied. She knew how society would react if they knew the truth. So, Alice turned it into a necklace and wore it everyday with her vial.

However, things in Wonderland weren't wonderful either. It all started one day, when Cheshire gave Alice some disturbing news about Tarrant.

Alice was sitting on a garden bench, enjoying the peace, when, suddenly, Cheshire appeared.

"Wasn't Hatta amazing at your Welcome Back Party?" He said.

"Why, yes. But I wonder who that girl was." Said Alice.

"I'm glad you asked." Then with a big grin, he disappeared, then reappeared right next to Alice. "You see, that girl was Lily, Crown Princess Lily of Wonderland."

"That can't be." Said Alice, "No one ever mentioned her. No one, especially the Queen, wouldn't mention their Crown Princess!"

Cheshire was very amused with this. "Well, Lily is sort of an, embarrassment."

"How?"

"Well, no one is quite sure who her father is. But since you're wondering, it's either Hatta or Tarrant."

"Hatta or Tarrant?"

What neither of them knew, while, Cheshire might have known, was that Tarrant was eavesdropping.

Cheshire, with a huge grin, told Alice Lily's history. "One night, after you left the first time but before the Red Queen took over, the White Queen had a big party, I think it was New Year's or something. Towards the end, people were getting drunk, except me, and being one of the few that was sober, I happened to notice Her Majesty getting very cozy with Tarrant and Hatta."

"Cozy?" asked Alice.

"Acting like their girlfriend. Then she led one of them into her chambers, then in about two to three months, it was revealed that she was pregnant." Finished Cheshire.

"How come you don't know which one it was?" asked Alice.

"It was dark and they almost looked identical back then." Answered Cheshire.

"What do you mean, 'back then.'?" Alice asked.

"You know Tarrant's entire body has been affected by mercury, right?"

"Yes, that's why he stopped using it in his hat making."

"Well, Hatta stopped sooner, and Lily's conception took place before any noticeable changes took place."

Alice thought for a while. "Tarrant can't be the father, he's an uncle. And what about Tap?"

"Think what you like. And Tap was somewhere else in the palace, so he's definitely an uncle."

"Well why wasn't Lily raised in the palace?"

"The Red Queen. Everyone was worried that she might harm her little niece, so Hatta took her to London with him."

Tarrant had accidently rustled some leaves, making his presence known.

"How long have you been there?" asked Alice.

"Long enough to hear Cheshire tell you about my niece." Answered Tarrant.

"You sure she's your niece?" Alice inquired.

"Absolutely." Tarrant answered with a nervous grin.

Alice was considering ending her engagement, but when she looked into Tarrant's eyes, she was more sure than ever that she wasn't becoming a step-mother, but an aunt.


	5. Part 1: Chapter 5 (Updated)

Alice Kingsleigh was busily talking to her best friends, Alice Liddell, who was a dancer with the Royal Opera House, and Alice Majina, a famous singer. They were both older, and like Alice Kingsleigh, had been to Wonderland. But, all three Alices had different experiences. Liddell had fallen in love with the Knave of Hearts, and danced with Tap. Majina learned how to overcome her stage fright, and had talked with one of the White Queen's knights and had tea with Hatta and his two friends, Marchy &amp; Dormy.

They were talking about Kingsleigh's upcoming wedding to Tarrant.

"So what's your dress going to be like?" asked Liddell.

"The White Queen is having one of her dresses remade to fit me. I still don't know what to do about the veil." Alice answered.

"I have an idea." Said Majina, "Why don't you just barrow your sister's? You said that she leaves it unguarded."

Kingsleigh gave her a stare. "You know I can't. Besides, Tarrant's mum said that she would make the veil."

Liddell wanted to change the subject. "So, what will the cake be like?" she asked.

"Strawberry, with vanilla frosting." Kingsleigh answered.

"I remember Hatta telling Marhy that he loved strawberries, just before they noticed me." Minja said.

"Yes, we all remember each other's tellings of our experiences." Liddle stated.

* * *

The wedding was beautiful. It was held at the White Queen's Palace. Alice's friends, Alice and Alice, were the Bride's maids. Her Maid of Honor was one of Dinah's grandkittens, Lucy, who had to be disguised as a dog so that the dormouse, Mallymkun,(who was the ring bearer) wouldn't freak out, even though he claimed to be overcomed of his fear.. Lily, was the flower girl, Tap and Hatta were the Groom's Men and The March Hare, Thackery Earwicket, was the Best Man. The White Queen, Miwana, officiated the ceremony.

Alice loved Wonderland, and promised that she would stay in Wonderland for at least two weeks after the wedding. Of course, two weeks turned into two months. Two months turned into six months, and then Alice found out she was pregnant.

* * *

Madeline Margaret Hightopp was a beautiful girl. She had her mother's face, and her father's original hair color, which is purple, but with blonde highlights. She was a favorite of Mirana, and beloved by everyone, after all, who wouldn't like the daughter of Wonderland's hero?

One day, when she was four years old, Tarrant decided to ask her his famous riddle, "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Oh, not that again." Groaned Alice, "It's an impossible riddle and you know it."

"Wait Mum," Maddie said, "I think I know the answer." She thought for a while, "Is it because, they both produce notes?"

"Why, that's it." Said a shocked Tarrant, "You've figured it out." Then he picked her up in his arms and exclaimed, "You're the smartest girl in Wonderland!"

Everyone was celebrating. Soon, everyone knew of Maddie's intelligence.


	6. Part 1: Chapter 6

Maddie was now six years old. She attended lessons at her Aunt's palace, with the other palace children, like her cousine Beth, Lily's little sister. Mirana and Hatta had married by now, and had another daughter, who was Maddie's best friend.

One day Maddie and Beth were sitting by a brook. Maddie, who had only heard of London through tales told to her by her mum, uncle Hatta and cosine Lily.

"I wonder what it would be like to visit London?" Maddie asked.

"Not sure, but it's certainly different." Answered Beth, "Remember the stories we were told?"

"Yes. But, I really want to see my Grandma Kingsleigh, Aunt Margaret, and my other cosines." Said Maddie.

"What about Uncle Lowell?" Beth smirkenly asked.

"You know he's terrible," said Maddie, "remember what my mum told us about him?"

"Yes. But why do you want to _see_ them when we can _write_ to them?"

Alice had left her magical book back in London. She never took it with her to Wonderland, she didn't need to. Besides, this way, she wouldn't miss her family so much. At first, only her niece and nephew wrote to her, now her sister wrote too.

Maddie and Beth talked for hours. No matter what Beth said, weather positive or negative, Maddie was determined to go to London.

The next day, Maddie asked her parents, "Do you know what I would love for an unbirthday present?"

"Another hat?" Tarrant asked.

"That'd be nice Dad, but what I really want," Maddie hesitated, "is to go to London!"

"London?" asked her parents simultaneously, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to _see_ my other relatives in person." Answered Maddie.

Her parents looked at each other.

"When do you want to go?" Alice asked.

"As soon as possible." Maddie answered.


	7. Part 1: Chapter 7

Maddie was excited. Her dream was coming true! She loved seeing new things, and going new places.

"So will all the ladies be wearing poofy dresses?"

"Yes, Maddie. And the men will be bland wearing suits." Answered Alice.

"Like Uncle Tap the last time he was called for Jury Duty?"

"Even blander."

Maddie was shocked. But was still excited. Then the time came when they Maddie and Alice would depart for London.

Alice was nervous. Sure she had written a letter telling of her plans and had gotten a response. But still, she hadn't been there in years. And she was sure that no one would believe her when she told them about Wonderland.

The trip had to come. So they each took a sip from Alice's vile. In a moment, they were in Hyde Park, surrounded by Alice's family and their friends.

"Looks like all those letters were true after all." Said a surprised Lady Ascot.

"Why wouldn't they be true, ma'am?" asked Maddie.

"That's Lady Ascot, Maddie," said Alice, "everyone, I'd like to introduce my daughter, Maddie."

Everyone whispered amongst themselves. A grandchild of Mariva Kingsleigh, with purple hair! The idea!

Maddie didn't mind, everyone's whispering, stares and gawking, was what she expected. Alice had prepared her for today, and was just happy to be in London. Her cosines loved her games, and she loved theirs. Alice was caught up with the latest news.

When the day was over, Alice said it was time to go home.

"But I don't want to go home, mum. I'm having too much fun!" said Maddie.

"We can always come back." Said Alice, "Right?"

"Of course, you can." Answered Margaret, "You're always welcome at our house, and your grandmother's."

"Really?" asked Maddie.

"Really." Answered her grandmother, "You can come back next week."

"I'd love that!" exclaimed Maddie.

And she did. She went to London once a week. Sometimes, she even asked Time, who she like to call, Uncle Time, to speed up, the week. Sometimes she would ask him to slow down the week, but this was rare.


	8. Part 2: Chapter 1 (Updated)

A new life

Maddie laid in the grass. She loved Grandmother's garden, it was always peaceful.

"Madeline! Madeline where are you!" Grandmother's yelled. Maddie could tell she was angry. Grandmother only called her Madeline when she was angry, or when they had "important" visitors.

"I'm in the garden!" Maddie answered.

"Come here! I've something important to tell you."

Maddie got up and went to her stern faced Grandmother.

"Madeline, go change into your best Tea Dress. Dame and Lady Magadot, Lady Ascot &amp; her cousine, Countess Stiffling, are coming over for Tea at 3. Beth is already in your room." Said Grandmother Kingsleigh. Beth had come with Maddie that week. Beth loved London as much as her cosine.

Maddie went to her room that she shared with Beth. "Maddie, did you hear the news?" Beth asked. She was already dressed and was busy with her hair.

"Yes. Four noble women are coming over for afternoon tea." Answered Maddie, who was making her way over to her wardrobe.

"What are you going to wear?"

"My best tea dress."

"Isn't it stained?"

"No, you're thinking of my 2nd best tea dress."

* * *

After getting dressed and fixing their hair, they headed down stairs.

The Tea Party was boring at first. It seemed to be a usual London upper-class Tea. Maddie and Beth were introduced to the guests and had to come up with a boring excuse as to why their parents weren't there.

But, thing livened up when the Countess asked them, "So you two are Princesses, of a strange land?"

"Yes, Your Grace." Answered Maddie, "Although I'm more distant than Beth."

"You mean Beth is closer to the throne than you?" asked the Countess.

"Yes, Your Grace. Beth is 2nd in line, and, I don't know my place in line." Answered Maddie.

"That's what you should've said." Said Lady Magadot.

"Madeline, you of all people in this room should know the importance of saying what you mean." Said Dame Magadot.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're saying." Said Maddie.

"Of course you do. So Beth, who's ahead of you in the throne?" said the Dame.

"My sister, Lily, Your Grace."

As the Tea went on, Maddie and Beth became suspicious of the Countess and the Magadots. They seemed to know a lot about Wonderland, especially the Magadots.

Towards the end of the Tea, the servants brought out some strange fruit. "My sister and I," announced Lady Magadot, "thought that we should bring our favorite fruit, Narra Dragon fruit. It's rare."

Maddie and Beth were among the first to try the strange fruit. But, no sooner than they swallowed their first bite, they began feeling strange.

**Thank you, Guest for your KIND and POLITE way of ****pointing out**** my grammar errors. Thank you for not just telling me I had them(unlike one reviewer). The Spell Check on my computer didn't point them out as errors.**


	9. Part 2: Chapter 2 (Updated)

Maddie and Beth stood in their Grandmother's bathroom.

"Who said that" Maddie worryingly asked.

"Not sure." Replied Beth. "Who are you?"

I'm the Narrator, you're Highnesses.

"The Narrator?" asked Maddie.

"I remember reading about Narrators in the Royal Library." Said Beth, "No one's supposed to hear you."

Yes, well, there's an exception. If a Wonderlandian eats Narra Dragon fruit, they can hear Narrators, but only temporary, unless a special potion is made.

"What kind of potion?" asked Maddie.

It should be described in that Narration book Beth read.

"Really? But, I forgot the title." Confessed Beth.

"How's that a confession?" asked Maddie.

Not sure, but I didn't want to overuse the word, "said". It's one of the first things you're taught in Narration School.

"Really?" asked Maddie.

Yes. Now Beth, the book is titled, "The Big Book of Narration." Now you two better get back to Tea before people start to worry.

"Ok, Narrator!" said the Princess at once, then they went back to Tea.

* * *

Maddie and Beth were saying farewell to the noble guests who had attended the no longer boring Tea. The cosines were enjoying the fact that they could now hear Narrators and couldn't wait to go home to make the potion that would make the Narra Dragon fruit's effect permanent.

"I hope that your Highnesses are grateful for your status." Said Dame Magadot.

"Why yes, Your Grace. My cosine and I are most grateful." Said Maddie, trying to sound as polite and proper as possible.

"I'm glad." Said the Dame, "Farewell." She curtsied, then left with her sister.

"Do you think she was acting odd?" whispered Beth to Maddie.

"Maybe. It's hard to tell." Maddie whispered back, "What's strange here is normal in Wonderland."

As Maddie and Beth talked about the apparent strangeness of Lady and Dame Magadot, they were unaware that their Grandma was trying to eavesdrop.

Beth turned her head. She was looking for her Grandma. "We should continue our PRIVET conversation, somewhere else, Maddie."

"I agree, Beth." Agreed Maddie, "And, do you remember Grandmother telling us HOW RUDE IT IS TO EAVESDROP?"

"Why yes, I do." Said Beth. "Shall we go to our room?"

"Yes, cosine dear." Answered Maddie. And the two went upstairs to their London room.

* * *

"Can you believe grandmother?" asked Maddie, who was sitting on her bed.

"Aunt Alice was right." Beth said, "Londoners are mainly hypocrites."

"Yeah, especially the wealthy ones." Said Maddie.

"They tell us, to be polite, and not spy and gossip, for, it's rude, but they do it themselves!" exclaimed Beth.

"I find it very useless for people to tell others to always act a certain way, when they do it all the time!" exclaimed Maddie, "I mean, if you're a gossiper, then why tell others not to gossip?"

"I know," replied Beth, "if you don't want to be gossiped about, then, don't gossip about others."


	10. Part 2: Chapter 3 (Updated)

Maddie and Beth sat in the Royal Library. They were reading through "The Big Book of Narration."

"I can't find the potion ANYWHERE!" complained Beth.

"Narrator, where's the potion?" asked Maddie.

Should be in chapter 13, "Narrators And Their Character Listeners"

"We've read that chapter a dozen times!" exclaimed Beth, "There's barley _anything_ in there!"

"Do you think that the potion was ripped out?" asked Maddie.

No. It was probably pasted together. You wouldn't believe the lengths people go through to, "preserve order".

"What does that mean?" asked Maddie.

It means, keeping things, "By the Book." And, "Traditional.", and, "The way it's 'always' been." I can't stand those people.

"So, how do we get the potion?" asked Beth.

Well, I shouldn't get involved…

"But?" asked Maddie, with a huge grin appearing on her face.

Leave it to me.

And so, just as when our dear, and lovable Princesses were giving up on their search for the potion recipe, the pasted pages, magically became unpasted. Thus they were able to read it.

"Wow, narrator!" exclaimed Maddie, "The book's doing what you narrated!"

Thank you.

"Let's see," said Beth, who was examining the page, "we need, two Narra Dragon fruits, a lock of hair from Aunt Alice, a vile of spit from Uncle Chess, a petal from each of those talking flowers and, the last ingredient's confusing."

"What do you mean?" asked Maddie.

"Well, the last ingredient is, 'A lock of hair from the Queens of Wonderland'. I don't know what that means." Confessed Beth.

Maddie thought for a moment. "Maybe, it means a lock of hair from Aunt Miwana, and Aunt Iracebeth."

Beth looked a little shocked. "You think so?" she managed to say.

"Yes, and why are you, so, shocked?" asked Maddie.

"No reason." Answered Beth. In truth, she always felt nervous when the Red Queen was mentioned, like most Wonderlandians.

"Why?" asked Maddie.

"Why what?" asked Beth, trying to ignore the Narration, and the fact that she and her cosine could hear it.

"Beth, I want to know why you're so nervous about the woman you're named after!" demanded Maddie.

"Don't you remember what she did?" asked Beth. Maddie nodded. "Good, the better we forget about that bloodthirsty, horrid Queen, the better."

"Narrator, what's the last ingredient?" asked Maddie.

What you said it was.

"A lock of hair from the White and Red Queens?" Maddie asked.

Yes. Plus a lock of hair from Beth's Grandma.

"You mean, the _**LATE**_ Queen of Hearts?" asked Beth.

Yes, now get the ingredients!

"Ok!" said their Highnesses at once. Then off they went.

* * *

Maddie and Beth were in Alice and Tarrant's room. They made sure to be silent. That was a room that they weren't allowed to be in. But that room had Alice's hair brush, which had Alice's hair in it.

Maddie and Beth had decided that it would be easier to get pull the excess hair from Alice's hair brush then to somehow give her a haircut. Maddie looked on her mother's dresser, but couldn't find it.

"Narrator?" Maddie whispered.

I'm staying out of this one.

"I thought you were our friend." Whispered a grumpy Beth. "I'm not grumpy!"

You look grumpy.

"Now."

Then, Maddie saw something shinning. "This must be it." She whispered. Then she saw it, her mother's hairbrush! Carefully, she grabbed the brush. "Get the bag." She whispered to Beth. Beth nodded and retrieved the blue bag from her pocket. They didn't want Alice to miss her brush, so they just decided to rip the hair from the brush and put in a bag.

Once they had their treasure, they quickly fled to Maddie's room, so they wouldn't be caught. Once inside, the girls checked the book.

"What's next?" asked Maddie, as she put the small bag of her mother's hair inside of a bigger bag that would be used to hold the potion ingredients. It already had the two Narra Dragonfruits that she and Beth had manage to sneak from the party.

"Cat spit." Beth answered.

"How will we get Uncle Chess to give us a vile of his spit, AND keep our secret?" complained Maddie.

"I don't know. Narrator?"

Wait till he falls asleep and collect his drool.

"Cats drool?" asked Maddie.

Yes. By the way, the fruit's effects will only last you about two weeks, one month tops.

"Really?" asked Beth, in disbelief.

Really.

"We better get going, then." Said Maddie.

"But where?" asked Beth.

Maddie checked her clock. Time had given it to her as a birthday present, it always showed the correct time, and date, for everyone. It was a little hard to decipher.

"It's not hard to decipher!" Maddie protested. "Besides, now's about the time Uncle Chess takes a nap."

"Do you think he'll be near my castle?" asked Beth.

"Maybe, let's go look!" exclaimed Maddie. Then she grabbed her cousin by the arm, and together, they ran to Beth's castle.

Along the way, they were stopped by Alice. "Where are you going in such a rush?" she asked.

"Castle, should be back by dinner. Love you!" Maddie hastening explained, then they continued on their way.

* * *

When they were at the gates, they saw the grayish purple cat sleeping in a nearby tree. Maddie got the vile from the Ingredients Bag. When they got close to the tree, Chess began to disappear!

"Oh no!" whispered Beth.

Maddie, being quick thinking, rushed over to the tree and climbed up. By then, he was only a head! She reached the vile to his mouth. Only a drop made it in before he was gone!

With a disappointed look, she asked, "Will a drop do?"

"Don't think so." Answered Beth.

She's right. You need more.

"Oh, what are we gonna do?" asked Maddie hopelessly.

"Don't be hopeless, we'll figure his out." Assured Beth.

"But how?" asked Maddie, who was usually cheerful. "I am, but, I can't think of anything cheerful."

Then Beth got an idea. "I did?" asked Beth.

Yes, weren't you thinking of a way to _find_ Uncle Chess _in and around your castle._

"Oh yes. Thanks for _reminding_ me." Said Beth. "Maddie, why don't we look for Uncle Chess in and around the castle?"

"Ok." Replied Maddie. Then she climbed down, with a small smile on her face. "Where shall we look first?"

"How about the gardens?" suggested Beth.

"That sounds like a good idea." Replied Maddie, sounding more like herself.

* * *

Maddie &amp; Beth sat alone &amp; sad in the Royal Gardens. It was almost dinnertime, and they hadn't found Uncle Chess.

"You're right Narrator, as always." Said Beth.

"All we have is that one drop of spit I was able to get. No where near the amount we need." Said Maddie.

A drop is better than nothing. Besides you still have tomorrow &amp; tonight.

"Yes, I suppose we do." Replied Maddie.

"Will he be in the castle tonight?" asked Beth.

Maybe. But, I have no way of knowing. This story doesn't focus on him, just you two &amp; Alice.

"Alice?" the Princesses said in unison.

Yes, but, that was the last part.

"This story has two parts?" asked Maddie.

Yes, now, let's get back to the story.

"Isn't this part of the story?" asked Beth.

Well, in a way, yes. But this part isn't about you two making chit chat with me.

"Well, what's it about then?" asked Maddie.

Can't say. You'll have to figure it out on your own.

"Why?" asked Beth.

More interesting.

"Who are you girls talking to?" asked a mysterious voice.

The girls turned around. They saw Nelliet, Beth's old nurse. She wasn't really needed anymore, but the White Queen liked her, so she stayed.

"Each other, Nelli." Answered Beth.

"You sure? I could've sworn I heard you talking to another person." Inquired Nelliet.

"We're sure, it must've been your imagination." Replied Maddie.

"Ok." Said Nelliet, "Girls, it's supper time. Are you staying Maddie?"

"Yes, Nelli." Answered Maddie, "By the way, what does 'inquired' mean?"

"Questioned." Answered Nelliet.

"Thank you." Answered Maddie.

And off they went. Determined to try again that night.


	11. Part 2: Chapter 4 (Updated)

Maddie laid awake in her bed. She couldn't believe that she couldn't sleep over at the Palace. She needed to sleep, but couldn't stop thinking about her quest.

"What's a quest, Narrator?" Maddie asked.

An adventure that requires a journey, or, in this case, an epic mission.

"Narrator, What does…"

Look it up!

"Grouch."

I'm not!

"Are too!"

Are, I'm not going to argue. Narrators don't argue with characters.

Maddie groaned.

Then, the door opened.

"Is everything alright, darling?" Alice asked.

"Everything's fine, mum." Answered Maddie.

"I thought I heard you arguing with someone." Alice said.

"I must have been sleep arguing." Maddie lied.

Alice seemed to believe it, for she simply nodded and kissed her daughter. "Good night." She said.

"Good night, Mum. Love you."

"Love you." Then Alice left the room.

"Will we ever complete the potion?" Maddie whispered.

You will. Let Beth handle the spit, and get some sleep.

"Ok, Narrator. I'll try." Then Maddie closed her eyes.

* * *

Beth laid awake in her bed. She was waiting for the Chessire Cat to appear.

"Has Maddie any luck, Narrator?" asked Beth.

No. But you should.

"Will we ever get the rest of the ingredients?"

Yes, you just need to be patient.

"Patient, smatient."

You _are_ the Red Queen's niece.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beth asked, offended.

"What's what supposed to mean?" asked a familiar chilling voice.

"Hello, Uncle Chess." Beth said, "I, uh, I was..."

"No need to explain," Uncle Chess said, his signature smile creeping on his face, "I know all about you wanting to permanently hear narrators."

"You do?" Beth asked in shock.

"Yes. I was there when you and Maddie were in the Royal Library."

"You were?"

"How else could I possibly know?"

"You have a point."

"You can have my spit, Irea-Beth."

Beth was both excited and annoyed. She was almost called Ireacebeth, the name of her evil Aunt. "Really?" she asked.

"Of course," he said as he moved closer, "But, I want some potion too."

"But we only have two dragonfruits!" Beth exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I know were I can get an extra." Then he disappeared and reappeared on Beth's bed, "Have we got a deal?"

"I have to see what Maddie says." replied Beth.

"Suit yourself. Meet me tomorrow, in the palace gardens around noon." Then Chess began to disappear.

"But what if Time…" Beth began to ask.

"Around noon." Said Chess as he completely disappeared.

"What am I going to do?" Beth hopelessly asked, "I'm not hopeless."

You sound like it. You should tell Maddie.

"How? I can't be, 'Hey, Maddie, Uncle Chess says he'll give us his spit if we let share the potion with him.'" Beth gave a sigh. "This isn't going to be easy."

I know, but, it has to be done. Now get some sleep.

"Ok." Beth said with a yawn, and slowly fell asleep.


	12. Part 2: Chapter 5

The morning was beautiful. The White Queen herself said she had never seen such a lovely morning. If only her youngest daughter felt the same.

Beth was in the Palace Gardens, waiting for her dear cosine Maddie. "How shall I tell her?" Beth worriedly whispered. You could never be sure who might be listening.

You must. She's coming now.

Beth tried to look cheerful as her beloved cosine approached.

"Why are you trying to look cheerful?" asked Maddie.

"Well," Beth said nervously, "last night, Uncle Chess came into my room."

"Was he asleep?"

"No. He was awake."

"Oh, and?" Maddie wasn't getting it, "Not getting what?"

Just blurt it out, Beth!

"OK!" cried Beth, "I'll say it! Maddie, Uncle Chess said he saw us in the Royal Library researching the potion!"

"Is that it." Asked Maddie. She looked worried.

"He said he'd give us his spit"

"That's Wonderful!"

"But, there's a catch." Beth admitted.

"What kind of catch?"

"We have to share the potion with him."

"But we only have two Drag…"

"Keep your voice down!" demanded Beth, "We're supposed to keep this a secret! Besides, he said he knew where more grow."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that I had to talk to you first."

"Is this true, Narrator?"

Yes, it's true. Unfortunately, I forgot to narrate your sneaky uncle spying on you. He said he'll be here around noon.

"Is this the only way to get his spit?" asked Maddie.

"Apparently." Answered Beth.

With one look at each other, the cosines knew, they would share the potion with the Cheshire Cat.

* * *

The Cheshire Cat appeared out of nowhere, as he always did. "Have you two, decided?" He asked.

"Yes Uncle." Answered Beth.

"You can have, a sip of the potion." Maddie said.

"I knew I would appeal to you." Cheshire said, his grin becoming wider.

"Where do the Narra Dragonfriut grow?" asked Maddie.

"You want to go there?" Cheshire asked, his tone was one of mock surprise and concern.

"Yes, is that a problem?" replied Beth.

"The way there is perilous, only someone who can disappear, float and reappear at will can survive." Stated Cheshire.

"Really?" asked Beth.

"Really." Answered Cheshire, "And if you two were to go," he looked straight at Beth, "I have no doubt that your mother would forget her vows and turn into her sister!"

Their Highnesses were shocked! The White Queen would never kill, she even refused to kill the treasonous Red Queen, even though she said her sister should be.

"Mother would never do that!" argued Beth, "And I'm not arguing, Narrator!"

You sound like it.

Beth just rolled her eyes.

"You'd be surprised at what Her Majesty is capable of. Now, about my spit," said Cheshire.

"Can we have it?" asked Maddie, holding out the vile.

"Of course, my dear." Said Cheshire. He then took the vile and filled it up with his spit, "That should be enough. Now, what's the next ingredient?"

"Let me check." Beth said. She then took out the book. As she looked, her "Uncle", handed Maddie the vile, who then placed it in the ingredients bag. "We next need, a petal from each of the flowers Aunt Alice talked to when she first came here."

"I'm not sure they would give you even one of their precious petals." Chess said.

"You think?" Maddie asked.

"I know." Chess answered, "Past experiences have taught me well."

This was, of course, discouraging. But, Wonderlandians always find hope.

"That's true!" Beth said. "No matter what."

"Thinking about your sister?" Cheshire asked Beth.

"Yes." Beth answered, "Lily told me the story."

"What story?" Maddie asked. She had never been told about her older cosine's illegitimate conception.

"Narrator? What are you talking about?" asked Maddie.

I already narrated Cheshire telling your mother, Maddie, I don't feel like telling it again.

"Spoil sort!" Maddie complained.

"What's going on?" Cheshire asked with his creepy grin.

"I want to know the story about Lily's conception, but the Narrator won't tell me! She said she already narrated you telling Mother." Maddie replied.

"I'll tell you, dear Maddie" Cheshire said, and told the Princesses the same story he had told Alice in Chapter 4.

"Chapter 4?" Beth exclaimed after Cheshire's tale.

Ugg. Shouldn't have narrated that.

"Then why did you?" Beth asked.

This chapter is done. Good day.


	13. Part 2: Chapter 6

The royal family of Wonderand were having lunch in their dining room. Everyone knew where they sat. Mirana always sat at the head of the table, to her left sat Hatta, hpe was usually alone on that side, unless they had guests. To the Queen's right sat Lily, her oldest daughter. Next to Lily, sat Beth, the youngest daughter.

"Beth, I've heard that you and Maddie have been snooping about lately." Mirana said to her youngest child, who face was full of sandwich.

Beth nodded. She slowly finished chewing, and swallowed. "How did you hear?"

"A Queen has her ways." The White Queen answered mysteriously.

"What's wrong with snooping Mama?" Beth asked defensively.

"Some people may find that, suspicious." The tone of her voice indicating that Beth should explain the snooping.

Beth didn't know what to say. She, Maddie &amp; Cheshire had promised not to tell anyone unless they had all agreed. She looked up to the celling with hopeful eyes.

It didn't occur to her that she could've told her Mama that she didn't feel comfortable discussing it without Maddie. Everyone knew The White Queen was very understanding.

Beth smiled gratefully, and said to her mother, "Mama, I don't feel comfortable with this subject without Maddie."

"I understand." Miwana gave a comforting smile. But Beth couldn't help but feel like she wasn't off the hook.


	14. Part 2, Chapter 7 (Updated, again)

The Royal Gardens of Monoreal were always beautiful. But Maddie, Beth &amp; Cheshire found little comfort in it.

"What will we do?" Beth asked, in slight despair.

"I don't know," Maddie replied, "but, I think I'm starting to lose my abilities. I can barley hear you, Narrator."

I know.

"You can hear narrators?" Came a sudden voice.

"Who said that?" Cheshire asked.

"Ow." Beth felt someone poke her. "Who did that?"

I'm not saying.

Beth stuck her tongue out. A giggle was heard.

"Little Girl, would you please reveal yourself." Cheshire announced.

"How did you..." Maddie started.

"I can vanish at will." Cheshire said as he disappeared, then reappeared beside Beth. "It would be odd if I couldn't see others who could do the same."

Maddie &amp; Beth simply looked at him strangely. Before any of them could speak, a fairy girl materialized. She had long strawberry blonde hair that was done in a fancy updo.

"Hello." She said, "I'm Rebecca, but most people call me Becky."

"Hello." Maddie managed to say.

"What are you doing here?" Beth asked.

"I'm visiting with Grandmother. She's been called in to help the Queen with some matters. But, she should've called my Great-Grandmother, or Great-Great-Grandmother. They don't have to time travel to get here."

"Time travel?"

"Yes. I'm from the next millennium." Becky's statement made everyone's jaw drop.

"Our jaws are still perfectly attached to our bodies, Narrator." Beth said.

I didn't mean that. I meant that your mouths opened wide in astonishment.

"Well, why didn't you narrate that?"

It's easier to narrate. Back to the story.

"Can you hear all narrators?" Becky asked the three.

"_I _can't hear any." Cheshire stated. He then disappeared, then reappeared on Maddie's hat. "But these two can. But I'm about to, we just need some help getting some ingredients."

"I can help!" Becky was clearly eager. "What do you need?"

"A petal." Maddie said.

"From talking flowers," Beth continued.

"Who are protective &amp; aren't the friendliest in the world." Cheshire finished.

"Can they detect invisible things?" Becky asked.

"I don't think so." Beth answered.

Cheshire floated towards the fairy. "I've tried taking their petals before, but I can't pluck thinks while I'm invisible."

With a sneaky grin, and the closing of her eyes, Becky disappeared in a magical swirl. A moment later, Maddie's hat was plucked from her head, and a freshly picked flower took it's place "_I _can." The fairy's voice came from the air. It was a bragful low voice that seemed to surround them.

"How did that happen?" Maddie asked.

"Magia, Princessas y raro gato." Becky's voice came again.

"What did you just say?" Maddie asked.

There was laughter. Becky appeared in a magical swirl, flying above them. "I said, 'Magic, Princesses &amp; rare cat.' In Spanish."

"Why?" Beth asked.

"Cause I felt like it." She turned to Maddie, "Here's your hat back." She tossed the hat to it's owner.

"Thanks." Maddie replied.

"So, when do we start?" Becky asked.

"Now." The three said in unison.

* * *

The flowers sang their own songs, immersed in their own worlds. Our four heros stood idly by, watching them.

"Stalking them?" Maddie asked in a quiet voice.

"She said 'watching them.'!" Beth answered. "We need to make the potion right away."

"I agree." Cheshire agreed. Maddie merely nodded as she handed Becky the bag the petals would go in.

With a smile, Becky turned invisible and flew towards the flowers. She took a deep breath, and began to sing. Her song made the flowers slow down and move about as if in a dream. They couldn't fight back. Becky kept on singing, as she plucked a petal from each of the flowers and placed them in the bag. Becky didn't stop singing until she was back to her companions.

The moment after she stopped singing, she became visible again. The flowers took awhile to compose themselves. They started talking about what had happened.


End file.
